Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion
B-Emotion 2004 "Seventeen" Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2004 "Seventeen", is a "birthday special show" show held by Maycon Narenoraid to celebrate his 17th birthday. This was also his first solo concert, since he signed with a major label. Information The concert occurred on the week of release of his debut single, "Take Your Hand" and have guests like Julie Savicheva and Sunset in The Lake. The concert premiered in the United Kingdom channel Channel 4 on December 25, 2004. Setlist Sunset in The Lake # Real Emotion # Good Stuff # Is Julie Savicheva # Don't Think I'm Not # Time After Time (Originally by Cyndi Lauper) Maycon Narenoraid # Fragments of Love # Take Your Hand # Why Do I Have to Do This? # My Dear # Crush (Originally by David Archuleta) # Next to Me # You Learn (Originally by Alanis Morissette) # Rescue Me #: ENCORE # You Were # She Will Be Loved (Originally by Maroon 5) Shows B-Emotion 2006 "Nineteen" Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2006 "Nineteen"", is the second "birthday special show" held by Maycon Narenoraid to celebrate his 19 years old. Information Unlike his first birthday concert, this was held in a bigger arena however the setlist was a little more extended than his first concert, that contained 10 songs. The tour had the most expensive tickets from all of Maycon's shows, it was even more expensive than the tickets from the final show of his "Every Best Single" Maycon Narenoraid 10th Anniversary Tour 2012. STUDIOSEVEN reported to have spent more than 13-million dollar on the stage. Setlist # Take Your Hand # Star # Follow Me # Fragments of Love # I Pray # The Truth # I Hate Your Games # Believe in Us # Real # Next to Me #: Encore # B.I.T.C.H. # Push 'Em Up # Red Light # Drunk Shows Dark Party Stage 2007 "Twenty" -Eternal Memories- ''Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Dark Party Stage 2007 "Twenty" -Eternal Memories-'', is the third "birthday special show" held by Maycon Narenoraid to celebrate his 20 years old. This was part of his Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Tour 2007 "Dark Angel". Information Unlike his past birthday concert, aside this being held in stadium, it had a longer setlist. Also, like his other birthday concerts, the tickets for this were also expensive, however he sold-out in minutes all the 100,000 tickets that were put on sale. The concert was held during the Australian leg of his Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Tour 2007 "Dark Angel" and it was renamed to suit the theme of the tour. The stage were almost like the normal shows of the tour, the only differences were some costumes, dance routines and special effects. This was his first birthday concert to be held with Brasilian Boyz, he also premiered a new song called "Dip it Low" which was released as a single three years later, he also premiered another new song that later it's name was used on his fourth album, Redwood Tree. Setlist # Video Opening # B.I.T.C.H. # Drunk # Boogie Tonite (room134 mix) # The Macking Game # Locked Up # Push 'Em Up (Freemasons Part II) # Red Light # Fatal Mistake # Fabulous # Fight # Dip it Low # Scared (Of You) # You Learn (Originally by Alanis Morissette) # Spiders (Originally by Moby) / Interlude # I Pray # This Feeling # Believe in Us # Scandalicious # Baby Boy # Conversation for 2 # All Nite # Fragments of Love #: Encore # Redwood Tree # Happy # Without You # Star Shows Category:Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion Category:Special Concerts Category:2004 Concerts Category:2006 Concerts Category:2007 Concerts Category:2008 Concerts Category:2009 Concerts Category:2010 Concerts Category:2011 Concerts